


A Failed Love Letter

by Wattup_Chuck



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, My First Fanfic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wattup_Chuck/pseuds/Wattup_Chuck
Summary: Jack tries to be romantic. Emphasis on tries. (First ever fanfic, so you could call me inexperienced.) For the Gency Discord server Valentines day celebrations gift Secret Santa 2017 super-ultra giveaway thingy. For Pigeon, who likes s76, I hope you like it, and enjoy!





	

“Ah crap.”

Another piece of paper hit the edge of the trashcan. The bare and barren room, complete with boarded windows and the most splintery of furniture, was driving him crazy. He hated writing. He needed a run; he was a super-soldier for Doomfist’s sake! But no, Ana kept him stuck in this hellhole somewhere until the next fight with Talon was investigated.   
His anger was also one out of frustration at himself. He never used to get into Valentine’s Day, he was too busy or too dis-interested. Or embarrassed. Either way, the holiday full of love was one he never loved. Sure, Overwatch had celebrations and parties, complete with drunken escapades and regretful mornings. All he ever had to do was keep it safe, and try not to give out maternal leave to too many agents in the coming months. It was awkward and silly and completely out of his league as a leader. 

So, why the change of heart now? He himself couldn’t answer that. His sudden feelings and emotions he thought could never be exposed suddenly exploded out of him. Commander Morrison could never deal with the hassle of love and relationships, he had a huge organisation to control and save the world. 

But old Soldier 76 was a vigilante. All he had to worry about was the next fight, and the bullet wounds from a lucky (and dead) few. He had time: He had freedom. And the 50 something old coot was suddenly on the market. And completely out of his league. 

“C’mon, you can destroy a 100 foot Omnic with a pulse rifle and a grenade, this shouldn’t be this hard!” he grumbled. 

But no matter how hard he tried to rile himself up, it just fell on its face. Horribly. 

He stretched out of his spindly chair. Even though he was reaching his older years, he was still in almost pristine condition. Sure, a couple of scars, but they have been called “roguish” and “handsome” by a few. His mind wandered to a particular person that may have coyly told him that. And his mind stayed on that person for a sizeable time.   
He shook out the person from his thoughts. They shouldn’t be able to do that to him. His focus was shattered. He lay awake at night. He daydreamed. He got distracted. His heart could sometimes ache, and it wasn’t Ana’s extreme cooking experiments with spices. No, he was in a stage four, complete and utter hopeless case. 

He was in Love.

“Urrghh” His head just couldn’t comprehend this… this feeling that turned the former strike commander of the greatest peacekeeping organisations into a hopeless sap. 

But, he kinda liked it. Sure, he has had relationships, if you could call them that, and he was popular with both men and women. ‘I was quite dashing. In a naïve, stupid way’ he thought. But this full blown love was like a helix rocket to all of them. Nothing could compare. It wasn’t just sexual attraction, it was just attraction. His heart seemed to calm down at their presence and speed up with excitement. Oh, he hated it and loved it. 

So, with trepidation and agony, he tried to convey his feelings into paper. He soon discovered, out of his many talents, and medals to prove them, he was an absolute garbage writer. It sounded too much like a mission report the first try, stiff and professional, then too much like a pre-tweens love letter to a celebrity the next try. And again and again he tried. His bin was full to the brim with failed attempts by the time he stood up and walked out to the sliver of light by the window. He frowned at his failures. And he felt disappointed that his love couldn’t be able to hear or read his true feelings for them. 

But Jack wasn’t a quitter. Hell no. He just had to get some inspiration, or a helping hand. ‘And a run.’ He thought ‘A run would be great.’

All he needed was help. But being a vigilante, it was rather difficult reaching out. All he had was his crime-fighting and very sarcastic cyclops sniper of a friend, but she was on guard duty, or tea-sampling. Both were the same thing to Ana. 

He sighed, and grabbed his jacket. His visor could wait, he wasn’t going outside anytime soon, so he put it in his side pocket. He drudged up the stairs and knocked on the door to the sniper nest a floor above the living quarters.   
A few padded footsteps, and a muffled voice answered.

“Who’s there?”

“Honda”

“Honda who?”

Jack sighed. “Honda first day of Christmas”

A small laugh escaped from the closed door. It soon opened to reveal the famous Captain Amari. She had her silver hair in a ponytail draping her shoulder, and a military white singlet on, with a wrinkled grin on her face. “I love knock -knock jokes.”

“Sure you do, but I have to live with them.” Jack said while allowing himself inside the snug room with Ana’s rifle by the only opening in the room adjacent to the door. 

“Oh really? I have to deal with your dad jokes and your serious ‘I-have-to-make-all-the-bad-guys-pay’ face. Seriously, at least try to lighten up.”

“Not with this war on-“

Ana held up her hands. “Urgghh, not that speech again.” Ana then smugly grinned at Jacks annoyed expression. “Yes, we have all heard it before, and even though we would love to hear it again, I think we should save it for special occasions. What’s up?”

Jack looked at his shoes. “Um, I need some advice.” His face grew redder just from the words themselves. 

“Advice? For the great and almighty Jack?”

“Shut it.” He said in clenched teeth. “But yes, advice”

“What about, may I ask?” Ana responded, while moving over to her tea kettle and pouring herself a cup.

“Well you see… I, uh…”

“Jack, spit it out.” Ana said, while cocking her hip, placing a hand on it, and giving her best ‘I want an explanation’ face.

“I…am trying to write a letter. A special letter, and I… I’m having trouble, err, with it.”

“Oh? What kind of letter?” Ana questioned, while sipping her tea.

“A….a love letter.”

Jack’s eyes where still on the floor, but his sensitive ears caught the tiny choking sound that escaped from the tea cup. Then a small giggle. Then another choking sound, and a murmur of laughter. Jack raised his eyes to see Ana barely holding it together, red in the face, stuck in her tea sipping position. She looked at Jack dead in the eyes. 

“What’s so funny?”

That was the final straw. Ana quickly swallowed her tea, took a big breath, and gasped out a huge laugh. Her eyes watered, her hands were on her sides, and she soon ran out of voice, so all that you could hear was little beats of breath. Jack looked a little hurt and embarrassed. Actually, he was mortified. His head tried to sink in his shoulders like a turtle, while Ana started to roll around the floor and kick her feet in the air.

“Jack has a crush!? How the hell did Jack get a crushhahahhahaaa!!!”

“Stop being childish.”

“I’m not the one writing a letter of love like a love-struck teenager! What the hell happened Jack?! For the first time, in all our years, you… you ‘heehee’, you chose this exact moment of time to start writing love lettersshahahhaa!” Ana was soon rattling of machine gun laughter, all the while Jack took up a defensive position.

“I thought you could help! I don’t know what I’m doing, so if it’s just a big game to you…” He turned to leave.

Ana caught his arm, trying to catch her breath. “No, no, don’t be silly! It’s just. It’s… like, c’mon, you’re Jack! I mean, you’re always so serious and…and I’ve never known you as a romantic type! I could definitely think that Reinhardt, or McCree would write love letters, but you? Not ol’ grumpy Jack!”

Jack sniffed “Change of heart. So, can you help me?”

Ana giggled. “Uh, sure, but I’m no expert at-” she waved her hands at Jack “-this.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I never wrote to my lovers. I always just said it to their faces, or received their letters.”

Jack put his confused face on. “Wait, so you never wrote those cheesy things? I thought they were up in your alley!” 

Ana gave a confident smirk, “Nope, I’m just that good-looking. People always wanted me, so I never bothered trying to chase some lover-boy.”

Jack threw his arms I the air and muttered a quiet “Unbelievable.”

It was Ana’s turn to get defensive. “Don’t give me that. You know I’m quite a catch, even in my older years. You should see Reinhardt flustered. Have you made Reiny flustered before Jack? No. But I have. And that is still why I get love letters from him.”

“Wait a minute, Wilhelm knows you’re alive?” Jack said indecorously.

“Nope! But I still get them at my headstone sometimes” Ana sighed. “That big knight. Still a gentlemen.” 

“Yeah yeah, alright, stop daydreaming about Reiny, tell me how to write this damn letter before I go nuts.”

Ana gave a short laugh and looked at Jack. “I still do not understand why I can be any help.”

Jack raised his fingers, “One; you’re my good friend, two; you have plenty of experience with romance, and three; you are literary the only person I can talk too. We are in hiding, remember.”

Ana sighed again “Thanks for that, buddy. Alright who is this lucky person- wait, does this person know you are Jack? Have you been talking to people outside this building?” 

“They only know me as 76,” Jack tapped his red mask in his pocket “-and I have an internet connection on my visor. I may or may not have saved them from a Talon attack, and maybe caught up in a conversation over the web. And they may or may not have been helping trying not to get Cabin-fever. Did you know how many games are on the internet? So many. It’s fun. Like Call of Duty 12! The first few were alright, the ones in the middle were crap, but after the tenth installment it really defined first person shooting. And they are quite nice and the music they listen to is great and, and….”

“Oh my Gods, Jack, I get it.” Ana tapped her chin. “Do they know that you like them? Do they like you?” 

Jack shrugged “Their language is relaxed when we talk, I guess. This is new territory for me.”

“Yeah, I can see that.”

“Watch the sass.”

Ana laughed again “Yeah, alright. Hmmm, we have to start somewhere. Maybe you could tell them over tea?”

Jack rolled his eyes “Tea doesn’t solve-“

Ana pointed a single finger in his face “Don’t even finish that sentence, tea does solve everything, you monster, everyone likes tea, or else I have a sleeping dart waiting for them to change their ignorant minds.”

Jack sighed, defeated “Ana, just help me.”

Ana pondered over her own tea. “Now, I don’t know this person, or if they do like you, but I say the odds are in your favor if you do write to them.”

“What are you trying to say?”

Ana wisely put her tea cup down and folded her legs at her seat (that was also an ammo box).  
“Jack, write from the heart. Only you can show your true feelings, however daunting that may be. They would like anything from you, not from me or anyone else. Make your letter 76-ified, make silly little jokes hidden in seriousness. Make your vigilante persona shine through, but most of all, make it seem personal. It would be one hundred times more meaningful if they could tell that you were the person who wrote it, that it was your feelings. Go Jack it up, put in some notes about eating healthy, remember to put in little stupid puns, and most of all, put in your raw feelings. Because that is what you are, Jack. And I think that they would love anything from you. Does that help?”  
Ana tilted her head in a motherly way. Jack didn’t feel so helpless anymore. He felt he could do this. He smirked to Ana. 

“You really have this wise old mother thing down, don’t you?”

Ana grinned into her cup, before taking a sip “I really am that amazing, aren’t I?”

Jack turned to the door and gave a low “Thanks” over his shoulder. Ana gave him a little finger wave, eyes twinkling, then took another sip, satisfied she did a good job for one of her best friends. 

Jack jogged down the old stairs, and went into the living quarters. He picked up a pen, grabbed a spare piece of paper, and sat down in the rough wooden chair. He breathed in and out slowly, and began to write. And this time, he didn’t throw another piece of paper into the garbage. 

He wrote his feelings, his jokes, his little notes and, again feeling a new freedom, posted it without worry. Whatever the outcome, whatever they said, they would know what he felt. His thoughts again drifted to their image and personality. And he smiled at the first ever person who made his heart jump. 

Perhaps St. Valentine was onto something. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. That's it. Hope you enjoyed it, and yes, comments are welcome! Might do a few more Fanfics, but will have to wait and see.


End file.
